Die Chronik von Moios: Das kleine große Problem mit den Shadak
center|450 px - Vorwort - ---- Diese Geschichte, die sich da selbst "die Chronik von Moios" nennt, spielt auf einem großen Eiland, genannt Moios, welches da liegt irgendwo in den Weiten der Unendlichkeit des Meeres der Sauerzäpfchen. Die Insel Moios also, ein ebenso friedvolles wie paradisisches Fleckchen Erde, dessen fruchtbarer Boden zahllose Kreaturen: Tiere wie Menschen ihre Heimat nennen, soll, so zumindest erzählt es uns eine alte Legende, den Schlüssel in sich tragen zu einer ebenso großen wie sagenumwobenen Macht: Eine Macht die, folgen wir den Zeichen der alten Schreiber, ebenso stark wie unberechenbar sein soll und mit deren Hilfe man die Welt gar selbst zu verändern vermag! Doch sind diese Worte nichts weiter denn Gerüchte; scheint das Wissen um jenen Schlüssel, jene ob so gottgleiche, ob so sagenhafte Kraft im Laufe der Zeit verlorenen gegangen. Und selbst die Wenigen, die noch davon wissen, ziehen es vor zu schweigen... Um der Welt und ihrer aller Frieden Willen. ---- Einer dieser wenigen Wissenden nun, ein Mann von dem ich euch erzählen möchte, ist Alrik Goriksson: Ein alter Veteran und Oberhaupt eines kleinen dörfischen Zusammenschlusses einer Gruppe Menschen, deren zwar arbeits- und entbehrungsreiches, nichtsdestotrotz aber schönes Leben sich auf diesem gar friedlichen und von der Welt vergessenem Eiland abspielt: Tag für Tag für Tag, einen jeden Tag aufs Neue. Doch auch, wenn das Leben der Leute hier überwiegend ereignislos - ja fast schon langweilig - verläuft (dörfische Unterhaltungen beziehen sich meist nurmehr auf etwaig anfallende Arbeiten im Haushalt und/oder Felde, auf das Schimpfen über Diesen oder Jenen oder aber die plötzliche Krankheit eines der Nutztiere sowie sonstige Belanglosigkeiten), so ist auch auf Moios nicht immer alles so, wie es denn scheint und ich denke mir, dass wohl ein jeder von euch weiß, dass jede Insel, jedes noch so idyllische, von Sonnenschein und schönem Wetter geradezu "heimgesuchte", Dorf neben all dem Guten auch seine dunklen Geheimnisse birgt... Und so auch hier. Vor nunmehr etwas mehr denn 50 Wintern nämlich, da ereignete sich auf Moios ein etwas mehr oder weniger tragisches Ereignis: Eine Tat, die für alle Beteiligten noch einmal späte und absolut unerwartete Folgen haben sollte... Damals nun lebte auf der Insel ein junger Mann: Hugo sein Name. Ein begnadeter junger Bursche von großem magischen Wissen... dessen Leben allerdings alles andere denn idyllisch war. Ein steiniger Bergpfad gen Himmel, dessen bröseliges Gestein von zahllosen Rissen durchzogen, sich im Schatten des Berges wie unendlich dahinziehend. Und an dessen Abgrund seit jeher schon der Tod lauerte, gleich einem Geier der da sitzt, regungslos, und wartet auf den Tag, da seine Zeit endlich gekommen ist. Jener Hugo also, er zählte zu der Zeit da es geschah kaum erst 15 Winter, nahm sich eines stürmischen Tages schließlich das Leben. Völlig grundlos, so sagen es die Leute im Dorf heute knapp 50 Jahre später... und schütteln den Kopf - auch heute noch - wenn sie denn wieder einmal darauf zu sprechen kommen. Oft allerdings, so sei euch versichert, tun sie das nicht - ja, mehr noch haben die meisten von ihnen dieses tragische Ereignis (übertriebenerweise gesagt) auch schon wieder vergessen, kaum, dass sie es denn erfahren haben. (So sie es denn überhaupt als solches angesehen haben. Hugo, so müsst ihr nämlich wissen, war ob seiner besonderen Vorliebe für die schwarzen Künste nicht eben sehr beliebt bei seinesgleichen, und wohl, so munkelt man, wünschten manche ihn noch zu Lebzeiten am liebsten hinab ins Reich Zerremods. Ein Wunsch und Fluch der, letzten Endes dann, eben so eingetreten... Sehr zur Verblüffung wohl der meisten unter uns.) Eine jedoch war unter ihnen, und ist es heute noch, die sich da selbst noch immer ganz genau und ziemlich detailliert an eben jenen, ob so schicksalshaften Tag zu erinnern vermag. Und ihr Name, oh Leser, ist: Brunhilde... Das niederträchtigste und abscheulichste der Frauenzimmer, das eine Frau und Mutter jemals zur Welt gebracht hat. Jene ob so finstere Meisterin der schwarzen Künste also feilt, seit Jahren schon, heimlich und hinter aller Rücken, an einem ebenso perfiden wie schattenschwarzen Plan, in dessen Ausführung der junge Hugo noch eine überaus wichtige Rolle spielen sollte. Ziel dieses abgebrühten Hexenweibes nämlich ist nichts geringeres, als jene bereits so oft erwähnte Macht zu finden und unter ihre Kontrolle zu zwingen, um dann mit ihrer Hilfe schlussendlich nicht nur die Insel Moios samt und sonders ihrer Bewohner in einen Strudel des Chaos zu stürzen, sondern auch die Welt ein für allemal in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. Doch, um ein solches Ziel auch wirklich realisieren zu können, dafür reicht der Hexe schwarze Kraft alleine nicht aus... Darum, und aus diesem Grunde auch, ist es denn Brunhildes erster Schritt den unlängst verstorbenen Jungmagier aus dem Reich der Toten wieder zurück in diese Welt zu holen... Ein schwerer Fehler, wie sich alsbald schon herausstellt, erweist Hugo sich doch nicht eben erfreut ob dem Gedanken den kleinen Gehilfen in der Abtrünnigen so finsterem Spiel mimen zu sollen. Nein. Hugo nämlich hatte andere, ganz eigene Pläne. Von dem Vorhaben Brunhildes zutiefst fasziniert, reift in des jungen Mannes Schädel alsbald schon ein finsterer Gedanke: Er will jene seltsame Kraft nach der auch seine neue Verbündete, seine augenscheinliche Herrin, strebt, nurmehr für sich allein besitzen: Um der Macht... und seiner eigenen Rache Willen. Der zu neuem Leben erweckte Jungmagier also beginnt daraufhin ein dämonisches Spiel mit seiner ahnungslosen Meisterin: Er umschmeichelt sie wie ein bettelnder Hund, spielt ihr den loyalen Diener vor... Und bringt Brunhilde so letztendlich dazu, Hugos Redegewandheit und seinem ebensolchen schauspielerischen Talent sei Dank, genau das zu tun... das er für richtig hält. Oder aber kurzum: Hugo, der Wiedererweckte, dieser magisch begnadete junge Bursche, er spielt mit der Hexe gleichsam wie der Sturmwind mit einem Blatt. Jedoch, wie wohl ein jeder Krieger weiß, ist es für einen Mann gänzlich unmöglich eine gut befestigte Wehranlage wie eine Burg im Alleingang zu erstürmen (und selbst mit einigen guten Dutzend bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Soldaten in der Hinterhand wird man damit noch so seine Schwierigkeiten haben.) Eine Tatsache, unleugbar, und ein Problem also, dessen auch Hugo sich durchaus so bewusst ist... ---- Hugo allerdings wäre nicht länger noch Hugo, wenn er für seine Probleme denn nicht auch eine passende Lösung fände, ganz gleich, wie lange es auch dauern mag. Und so also setzt er sich hin... und überlegt, wohl wissend, dass selbst die größte Feste; selbst das schwerste Tor irgendwo auch eine Schwachstelle hat, einfach haben muss. Und das ist hier, in diesem Fall nicht anders: "Eine Heerschar von Kriegern müsste man haben...", sinniert der Halbwüchsige laut in die ansonsten so stille Nacht hinein. Nachtvögel rufen mit den Stimmen der Anderswelt; ziehen lautlos vorbei, und irgendwo im Hintergrund zur gleichen Zeit noch ein leises Schnarchen ertönt. Hugo aber sitzt vor den glühenden Resten eines offenen Feuers und denkt: "Eine Zahl von Soldaten, so groß, dass jedweder mögliche Widerstand noch im Keim zu ersticken sein wird. Krieger, die so mächtig und furchteinflößend, dass die Leute es sich besser mehr als einmal überlegen werden, ob sie sich denn mit ihnen anlegen wollen, und die dabei aber möglichst loyal und, wenn nötig, einfach zu ersetzen sind. Krieger, die..." Einem plötzlichen Geistesblitz gleich springt Hugo, den Satz noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, die Worte noch auf den Lippen, mit einemmal von seinem Platz am kalten Boden auf und wie ein Irrer in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Denn (ihr ahnt es sicher schon) eine Idee ist es, die da in diesem Moment damit begonnen hat, in des jungen Burschen Kopfes Gestalt anzunehmen. Eine Idee von solch makaberem Gedankengut, dass Priester und Patriarchen, gleichermaßen entsetzt, darüber nur die Köpfe schütteln würden: Die Idee nämlich von einer Maschine, einem seltsamen hölzernen Konstrukt, mit dessen Hilfe (und mit derer der Nekromantie und seiner eigenen schwarzen Künste) es Hugo möglich sein sollte, binnen kürzester Zeit eine gar gewaltige Armee gerüsteter Soldaten aufzustellen, um deren Loyalität und unbedingten Gehorsam selbst ein Hund sie noch beneiden würde. Eine Armee, deren Taten der Welt voll Schrecken in Erinnerung bleiben und deren Geschichte sich verbreiten wird, bis weit über die Insel Moios und das Meer der Sauerzäpfchen hinaus. Eine Armee, so sei es gesagt, deren überaus klangvoller Name da lautet: "Shadak". ---- Sich selbst bezeichnet Hugo fortan nurmehr als "der böse Skelettkopf" (in Anspielung auf seinen knochig-kahlen Schädel, denn auch die Kunst der Magie und selbst die eine großen Zauberin vermag nicht alles zu bewerkstelligen), unter welchem er dann, keine zwei Monde darauf, auch bereits und mittels eben jener "Shadak" Genannten, seiner neu erschaffenen Geschöpfe, innerhalb eines einzigen nächstlichen Überfalles halb Moios ein- und sämtliche seiner Bewohner gefangen nimmt, wo diese nunmehr in unterirdischen Gruften für ihren neuen "Herrn" gar niedere Arbeiten zu verrichten haben, stets beobachtet von den scharfen Augen der Aufseher. Unter den zahllosen der gewaltsam Verschleppten und Versklavten aber, so heißt es, sind auch sechs Männer von ganz besonderer Bedeutung. Sechs Männer, die man da heißt Krieger aus dem Volk der Wikinger: Kräftige Burschen mit dem Willen eines Bären... und der Sturheit von Eseln, die abseits jedweden Treibens in einem dunklen, einem muffigen kleinen Verließ vor sich hinvegetieren... Und deren Gefangennahme den bösen Skelettkopf - ahnungslos ob alledem - noch einiges an Ärger und Nerven kosten wird... - Die Charaktere - ---- - Die Wikinger: * Benno * Alrik Goriksson alias der Weiße Alte * Garmin Doppelklinge * Siegfried * Lyrkas Schwarzhelm * Zared Silberklinge * Juan Beriksson * Simrik Graubart * Virim Rotbart * Marc * Erik * Torik - Der böse Skelettkopf und seine Mannen: * Hugo alias der böse Skelettkopf * Brunhilde * Der Berater * Die Armee der Shadak - Der ganze Rest: * Draberto * Krölomi * Renè * Das Volk der Gogus * Das Volk der Zauberlinge * Die Zurken * Snirben und Snappa Irrlicht - Prolog - ---- Nacht. Ob so kalte, schaudernde Dunkelheit, die erhellt wird allein vom fahlen Schein Totengottes Auge. Schwach nur zeichnen sich die Konturen der schlafenden Landschaft vor dem Licht des Mondes ab; hört man unten an den Klippen das Rauschen der Brandung und droben im Himmel, sternenklar, das heisere Geschrei vorbeifliegender Nachtvögel. Andersweltliche Töne. Eingehüllt in einen dichten Nebelschleier gleich dem Atem schwarzen Wolfes, liegt die Welt des moiosschen Inselreiches fast wie tot: Leiser Atem, in ihren Verstecken gut verborgen, dampft er feine Schwaden in die nachtkalte Luft und fast möchte man meinen, dass keiner mehr sich zu solch später Stunde noch auf den Wegen aufhält; die Oberfläche durchstreift... Außer nurmehr den Lebewesen der Nacht: Den Herren der Finsternis und Söhnen des Mondlichtes, die da erwachen dann, wenn alles Leben sich längst zurückgezogen, und die da wandeln und sich in den Schatten drücken, schnüffelnd fast wie Bluthunde, auf der Suche nach Nahrung: Lechzend wie die Aasvögel nach dem zarten Fleisch der Unbedachten und dem Blut all jener Narren, die es wagen sich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit noch draußen aufzuhalten und deren Mindestes nicht eine Waffe ist, mit der sie sich zu verteidigen wissen. Einen jedoch gibt es: Einen gar furchtlosen Kämpfer oder einen leichtsinnigen Narren - eine Gestalt jedenfalls, hoch gewachsen und menschengleich, welche die Geschöpfe der Nacht keineswegs zu fürchten scheint und die da nun, in dieser dunkelsten aller Stunden, wie ein Schatten unter des Totengottes wachsamen Blick durch das nachtfeuchte Gras einer großen Lichtung schreitet, dabei es begleitet wird vom Lied schlafenden Wassers, das an der nahe gelegenen Steilküste in großen Wellen gegen die Felsen spült. Eine weite Gugel, schwarz wie die mitternächtliche See, lässt das Gesicht des nächtlichen Wanderers in den Schatten verschwinden und ein breiter Umhang, braun wie Gobbyfell, der an einer Schulter durch eine Art Nadel gehalten, seinen Körper. Einzig die lederne Scheide eines Schwertes an der Kreatur Hüfte lässt erahnen, dass es sich bei diesem späten Reisenden mit hoher und höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit um einen wohl wehrhaften Krieger handelt. Einen Menschen also... Doch, was will er hier? Was treibt einen Mann wie ihn ganz allein und zu solch einer Zeit noch aus dem Haus? Warten wir es ab... Vor dem mehr als mannshohen hölzernen Tor einer gar riesenhaften burgähnlichen Anlage (so zumindest scheint es) schließlich hält der Fremde plötzlich inne. Er blickt sich um - zwei Paar schwere schmiedeeiserne Scharniere halten das Holz in seiner Verankerung und innerhalb der Mauern - kurz nur späht er nach links und rechts, ehe er die sich mitgebrachte Fackel endlich entzündet und sich dann daran macht in die Feste zu gelangen. Die schweren Flügel jedoch öffnen sich nur allmählich, und beinahe schon - unmöglich eigentlich - möchte in einem der Eindruck entstehen, als ob sie sich dagegen sträubten, wie Hunde gegen die Kette; ein Eigenleben führten. Das Knarren des Holzes klingt wie ein Seufzen, fast so, als ächzten sie und schauderten ob der Berührung mit des unbekannten Mannes Fingern und dem Geräusch rauschendem Blutes in seinem Körper. Und langsam, ganz langsam geben sie dabei den Blick frei auf die rabenschwarze Dunkelheit im Inneren eines ob so gewaltigen Hofes: Schemen schwarzer Gänge schweben scheinbar schwerelos über dem Kopf des Wanderers, so frei fast wie Vögel. Leitern lehnen an dem dunklen Holz nahezu mannsdicker Wände, führen scheinbar ins Nirgendwo. Und in den Schatten gut verborgen lagern - eine kleine Gruppe länglicher Hütten ragt für einen kurzen Augenblick nur wie die geballte Faust eines Riesen im schwachen Schein flackernden Feuers auf - neben einigen leeren Truhen, die Deckel geöffnet: aufgerissen fast gleichen sie den schwarzen Schlünden hungriger Jungvögel, und Stapeln von Holz, das sich unter den Vordächern türmt, auch mehrere große einachsige Karren, von der Höhe eines ausgewachsenen Zmerken und der Länge wohl eines Drachenschädels, mit Rädern, eisenbeschlagen, so groß fast wie ein kleines Kind. Wagen, deren schierer Anblick einen Mann schon in Erschaudern versetzen kann... denkt man nur einmal daran wie groß wohl das Tier sein muss, das ein solches "Ungetüm" zu ziehen in der Lage sein soll. Unseren ob so spätnächtlichen Reisenden allerdings scheint dies nicht im Mindesten zu beeindrucken - ja, noch nicht einmal wirklich zu interessieren. Stattdessen wendet er sich lieber einem der wenigen Lagerhäuser zu, und fast möchte in einem der Eindruck entstehen, als suche er etwas und als wisse er genau, dass das oder die Ziele seiner Suche, deretwegen er den langen Weg vom Kapp aus um eine solche Zeit noch überhaupt erst auf sich genommen hat, irgendwo innerhalb dieser hölzernen Wallanlage zu finden sein müssen. Der augenscheinliche Krieger also öffnet die Tür: vollkommen lautlos beinahe tun die Scharniere ihren Dienst, nicht mehr denn ab und an einmal leise quietschend, derweil die Scheide an des Mannes linker Hüfte bei jeder seiner Bewegungen leise hin und her wippt, und schlüpft mit der Behändigkeit eines Wiesels dann, ohne noch einen weiteren Blick nach seiner Umgebung zu werfen, in die Dunkelheit einer dahinter liegenden Kammer, vom Schein der Fackel nur schwach erhellt. Und auf dem Boden davor sich die Schatten ballen, gleich den Sturmwolken am Horizont. ---- Der Fremde bahnt sich vorsichtig seinen Weg durch die Finsternis. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, setzt er einen der lederbesohlten Füße vor den anderen, dabei das gelegentliche Flackern des Feuers in einem plötzlichen Luftzug wie die Zunge einer Schlange in Richtung der Wände zuckt, wo für den kurzen Augenblick eines einzelnen Atemzuges nur lange Reihen kalten Stahles im spärlichen Licht knisternder Flammen im äußeren Gesichtsfeld des Mannes aufblitzen: So starr und ausdruckslos und ebenso unergründlich wohl wie der Blick in die Augen eines Dämons... Jener hochgewachsene Menschensohn jedoch - gut verhüllt in seinen Stoffen - hat für all diese Waffen: all die unterschiedlichen Arten von Äxten und Schwertern, langen wie kurzen, breiten wie schmalen im Moment noch nicht einmal einen einzelnen müden Blick übrig. Stattdessen führen der Gestalt Schritte sie scheinbar unbeirrbar immer weiter und weiter, immer tiefer in das Gebäude hinein und bis direkt an dessen unmittelbares Ende, wo sie schlussendlich vor einer grob zusammengezimmerten Bretterwand zum Stehen kommt. Misstrauisch schweift des kräftigen Mannes Blick durch die Düsternis um ihn herum, atmen seine Lungen, mächtigen Blasebälgen gleich, hauchfeine Nebelschwaden in die nachtkühle Luft und einige Herzschläge lang ist man nahe daran zu glauben, als dass der Bursche, die Ohren so scharf wie die eines Luchses, seine Umgebung dabei nach etwaigen verdächtigen Geräuschen abhorche; als dass seine Augen mehr sähen, denn nur schattenschwarze Nacht ringsumher. Fast so, als könnte jeder Schatten an den Wänden ein Spion und feindlich gesinnter Krieger sein... Endlich dann scheint er sich beruhigt zu haben. Die Umgebung gesichert, die inzwischen nahezu halb abgebrannte Fackel wie einen Schild so schützend fast vor sich tragend und die Finger, kalt und gänzlich taub schon, ob der nächtlich tiefen Temperaturen, am lederumwickelten Griff stählerner Klinge, so macht der Krieger sich daraufhin ans Werk: Schritt um Schritt schreitet er bedächtig diese nicht eben breite Seite des Lagerraumes ab, die Augen wie der Bussard zum Schlag bereit, konzentriert auf all die Dinge gerichtet, die da nun nacheinander im schwachen Schein des Feuers vor ihm sichtbar werden, und dessen jedem Einzelnen von ihnen der namenlose Reisende nun nacheinander seine besondere, seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Unzahlen von Äxten und Speeren, von Lanzen und Schwertern drängen sich in schweren hölzernen Waffenständern wie Gobbys im Viehpferch; lautlos blitzen silbern Zähne, ragen Schäfte wie die Gliedmaßen von Toten in der Dunkelheit auf. Mit Häuten bespannte Schilde prangern trophäengleich an der Wand, seltsame Muster auf dem Antlitz: Tiere und Pflanzen in zahllosen, in sich verschlungenen Linien gezeichnet; nicht wenige davon sind mit den Farben der Götter versehen: Als Zeichen der Ehrerbietung wohl... Aber, mehr noch als das, zum Schutz gegen das Böse. Sachte, ja, ehrfürchtig beinahe fahren des Unbekannten Finger über die fremdartigen Linien. Seine grobschlächtigen Hände, an die Tatzen eines Bären erinnernd, sind mit den Spuren jahrzehntelanger harter körperlicher Arbeit gezeichnet: Rauh und rissig, und voller Schwielen. Und in seinen Augen in diesem Augenblick eine gar unsägliche Rührung liegt - Freude und Trauer in Erinnerung unlängst vergangener Zeiten - während er noch seine Finger gleiten lässt, über das raue Leinen bemalten Holzes und den rostigen Stahl der Schildbuckel. Manchmal - ja, manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich, dass er die Zeit zurückdrehen könne: Nichts mehr als einmal nur noch zurückzukehren zu jenen schicksalshaften Tagen, in denen der Gesang der Schwerter noch die Luft erfüllt und der Geruch von Abenteuer und Freiheit in der Nase kitzelt... Der Fremde wischt sich umständlich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln; er scheint ob dieser Erinnerung geradezu überwältigt. Zum Glück aber sieht das niemand. ---- Und als dann nach einer schier endlos langen Zeit der Dunkelheit endlich der Morgen zu dämmern beginnt, da ist jener späte Wanderer längst schon über alle Berge und in Richtung Strand verschwunden. Die Feste liegt verlassen, und einzig die sterblichen Überreste dessen, was einmal eine Fackel war, erinnern noch an seine Anwesenheit. Stumme Zeugen der Vergangenheit... Vom Meer weht eine frische Brise herauf, die ersten Wolken ziehen auf, derweil weit droben am Himmelszelt kreischend die frühen Seevögel ihre Kreise ziehen. Benno allerdings, ein etwa 16 Winter alter Junge und der Sohn Syremods, den man auch "Fuchshaar" nennt, hat, dem Geschrei der Gefiederten und den ersten zaghaften Strahlen des nur allmählich höher und immer höher kletternden Himmelsauges, die da durch die kleinen und kleinsten Ritzen in den Wänden seines Hauses dringen, zum Trotz absolut noch keine Lust nun ebenfalls aufzustehen, erscheint ihm doch der gestrige Tag viel zu lang; viel zu nahe noch und anstrengend und die Nacht darauf: die Zeit, in welcher er sich eigentlich von den Strapazen harter körperlicher Arbeit erholen, ganz eindeutig noch um ein Vielfaches zu kurz, als dass der Halbstarke denn schon wieder bereit wäre sich den Herausforderungen dieses kommenden Tages zu stellen, weswegen er sich kurzerhand auf die andere Seite dreht, sich die Decke bis über den Kopf zieht und alsbald dann auch bereits wieder ins Reich der Träume entschwunden ist... Viel Zeit, um dort zu verweilen, und sich der an diesem Ort vorherrschenden, gar unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten zu erfreuen, bleibt Benno jedoch nicht: Einer nämlich ist in diesem Augenblick bereits auf den Weg, ihn zu holen; ihn mit sich zu nehmen, mit allen Mitteln, und an den wohl fürchterlichsten Ort zu verschleppen, den ein (mehr oder weniger) kindlich Kopf sich in diesen Breitengraden nur vorstellen kann: Auf die "Schulbank" und direkt in die Hände des alten Goriksson, des Anführers und Dorfoberhauptes der auf Moios ansässigen Menschenpopulation, dessen Strenge und aufbrausendes Temperament nicht nur in den Reihen seiner Gegner - zu Recht - gefürchtet wird. "Aufmachen! Hey, aufmachen hab ich gesagt!" Energisch, mit der Kraft und Statur eines ausgewachsenen Bären, lässt der hochgewachsene Fremde, einen dichten weißen Schnurrbart im wettergegerbten Gesicht, die Knöchel seiner groben Holzfällerhände wieder und immer wieder gegen das raue, von Wind und Wetter und dem Zahn der Zeit gezeichnete Holz der schmalen Türe krachen. Ein weiter Rechteckmantel bedeckt seine breiten Schultern, von einer langen knöchernen "Nadel" an den Enden zusammengehalten, wo er unter kalten Böen wie wild um sich schlägt und sich windet, einem gefangenem Tier im verzweifeltem Kampfe, einem Aal in der Reuse eines Fischers gleich. Und es überkommt einen so ein Gefühl, als dass man die Panik im Blick unsichtbarer Augen zu sehen, die heiseren Schreie aus den Tiefen der Kehlen nicht vorhandener Münder förmlich zu hören vermag. Ein Gefühl, beinahe so, als ob jener wollene Umhang so etwas wohl wie ein geheimes Eigenleben führe... Aber das ist natürlich Unsinn. "Benno, verdammt! Nun mach doch endlich die Tür auf!" Die Stimme des Mannes klingt nicht eben freundlich: Finster starren seine dunklen Augen das grob gezimmerte Holz an, so als könnten sie dieses allein durch die Macht ihres Blickes dazu bewegen, sich zu öffnen. Jedoch, nichts dergleichen geschieht, und kein Laut verrät die Vorgänge im Inneren des Hauses. Der Alte, der den meisten der Leute besser auch unter dem Namen Alrik Goriksson bekannt sein dürfte, schnaubt ärgerlich, dabei die Strähnen seines ergrauten Haares sich wie Halme auf dem Kornfeld im Sturmwind wiegen. "Benno!" Vergeblich brüllt Goriksson gegen das Rauschen der Brandung und die zunehmend an Stärke gewinnenden Böen in seinem Rücken an, die eigene heisere Stimme nicht mehr als nur ein halblautes Flüstern im Angesicht der mehr und mehr in Aufruhr geratenden Naturgewalten. Schon ziehen sich dunkle Wolken am Horizont zusammen und wenig später dann klatschen dem weißhaarigen Manne: dem Oberhaupt der hiesigen Dorf- und Kriegergemeinschaft bereits die ersten Regentropfen wie feucht-kalte Perlen gegen Nacken, Schultern und Rücken; graben sich tief in die gefärbte Wolle seines Mantels und dringen scheinbar mühelos durch das reich mit Borte verzierte Leinen der Tunika und das, dementgegen gänzlich einfach gehaltene, der Beinkleider. "Benno! Ja, zum Henker nochmal - der arme Junge muss entweder gänzlich taub sein, oder aber ziemlich vergesslich. Wie sonst auch ließe es sich erklären, dass er - trotz meiner ständigen Erinnerungen - immer wieder "vergisst" rechtzeitig zum allmorgendlichen Training zu erscheinen." Der alternde Krieger schnaubt, er klingt wütend und seine Fäuste trommeln hart, ungeduldig, einem steten Regenschauer gleich, gegen das reich gemaserte Holz der Eingangstür. Und zwar wieder und immer wieder, in der Hoffnung vielleicht endlich einmal eine Antwort zu erhalten... Alrik jedoch wartet vergeblich auf eine Reaktion, und so schließlich wendet er sich endlich ab, den Weiten des Landes in seinem Rücken zu: Den Launen des Wetters, mit nichts mehr denn der eigenen Kleidung am Leibe, nahezu schutzlos ausgeliefert. "Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich wohl Gewalt", knurrt er, sein für sein Alter vergleichsweise dichtes Kopfhaar vom Regen wie von tausend kleinen Perlen benetzt, und tritt einige Schritte zurück, bereit sich, wenn er schon nicht eingelassen wird, notfalls auch von selbst (also mit Gewalt) Zutritt zu verschaffen. Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers ist angespannt, die Sinne geschärft wie ein frisch gewetztes Messer, und in des bärtigen Alten Augen ein grimmiger Funke leuchtet. So beinahe, als wolle er sagen, als denke er sich: "Und ich hole dich doch." ---- Gerade in dem Augenblick aber, da Alrik schon wieder vorwärtsstürmen und sich, die breiten Schultern gleich dem gesenkten Kopf eines angreifenden Stieres, mit seiner ganzen geballten Kraft gegen die Türe zu werfen im Begriff ist, tut sich mit einemmal ein Spalt in der ansonsten so gänzlich geschlossenen Wand auf: Ein blasses Gesicht mit einer Mähne fuchsfellfarbenen Haares erscheint aus der Düsternis der dahinterliegenden Räumlichkeiten und zwingt "den Weißen Alten", wie man Goriks Sohn des Öfteren auch nennt, keine Armeslänge vor seinem Haupt entfernt endlich schlitternd zum stehen: "Aber Weißer Alter", ertönt da daraufhin des jungen Burschen hörbar irritierte Stimme aus dem Türspalt. Die Augen vor Überraschung weit aufgerissen, die Pupillen so groß fast wie Wagenräder und mit nichts mehr, denn eben jenen Kleidern in denen er auch vor kurzem erst erwacht sein muss, so steht Benno da und mustert den ihn um mindestens eine Kopfeslänge überragenden grauhaarigen Krieger mit dem dichten Schnauzbart und dem, dem entgegen weniger noch dichtem, denn eher schon ein wenig lichtem, regennassen Haupthaar fassungslos, sprachlos - und mehr als alles andere einfach nur verständnislos. "Was, im Namen aller Götter, machst du denn da?", fragt Benno, die Brauen gelupft, und wirft seinem Gegenüber einen mehr denn nur ein wenig skeptischen Blick zu. Sein kurzes, nahezu flammend rotes Haar wirkt sichtlich zerzaust und nur mit Mühe gelingt es dem Halbstarken ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. "Also?" Des 16-jährigen Augen blicken auffordernd. "Ich warte - aber nicht ewig, hörst du?" Er schüttelt sich ob der plötzlichen Kälte, die durch seine Kleidung dringt; eine Gänsehaut verursacht. Alrik Goriksson jedoch schnaubt lediglich empört: "Soll das vielleicht eine Drohung sein?" "Nein, durchaus nicht." Benno blinzelt; er scheint ein wenig irritiert. "Warum fragst du?" "Ach, vergiss es. Ist nicht so wichtig." Sein Mentor winkt ab, offensichtlich nicht gewillt, noch weiter darüber zu sprechen. Der junge Krieger zuckt die Schultern; er wird sich damit abfinden müssen. Und auch wenn die Neugierde in ihm brennt, wie ein loderndes Herdfeuer, so zeigt er dies doch mit keiner Bewegung und keinem Wort. Bennos Miene bleibt ausdruckslos. "Und, weswegen bist du hier?", versucht der Halbwüchsige möglichst unauffällig das Thema zu wechseln... Jener allerdings zieht daraufhin, sichtlich schockiert ob dieser Frage und wohl auch ein wenig empört, seine beiden buschigen, in die Farbe fallenden Nebels getauchten, Augenbrauen nach oben und grollt, die Stimme gleich dem Brüllen fernen Donners: "Benno, wie kannst du nur - das fragst du noch?" 1. Kapitel:(Name wird noch gesucht) 1. Teil: Die Wikingerfestung Beschreibung: "Die Wikingerfestung dient ihren Erbauern als Lager, Fluchtpunkt und Verteidigungsanlage und erlaubt durch ihre strategisch günstige Lage die Überwachung eines Großteils des umliegenden Meeres. Außerdem lagern hier, hinter dem Schutz hölzernen Walles gut verborgen, zahlreiche kriegstechnisch wichtige Gerätschaften."'' Wichtige Daten: Folgt... ---- - 1.1. Ein ganz normales Training - Snorrin ist verzweifelt. Heulend steht er im strömenden Regen am Fuße einer alten Kiefer und zerrt an seinen Fesseln, derweil der Regen, nass und kalt, wie tausend schimmernde Perlen sein dichtes schwarzes Haarkleid durchnässt und ihn dazu zwingt sich zitternd noch enger an die kalte, nach Harz und feuchtem Holz riechende Rinde des alten Baumes zu drücken, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung den Einflüssen des Wetters auf diese Weise zu entgehen. Die Krone des Baumes jedoch mit ihren weit ausladenden Ästen - hoch ragt sein Stamm, so knotig fast wie Drachenhaut, in den vom Sturm gepeitschten Himmel auf - bietet dem jungen Rüden keinen wirklichen Schutz vor dem Regen und dem Wind, der Snorrins Fell zerzaust und ihm die Kälte sogar bis in die Knochen treibt. Der große Hund heult gar herzzerreißend: ein einzelner langgezogener Klagelaut im dichten Nebel fallenden Wassers, der da stört die Ruhe dieses Augenblicks, und der übertönt wird nur noch durch das Rauschen des Windes im hoch gelegenen Blätterdach. Da, plötzlich erregt etwas im fernen Dickicht, ein Geräusch wie von schweren Füßen, die scheinbar rastlos - ja, eilig fast, über den aufgeweichten Boden trampeln, Snorrins Aufmerksamkeit. Und der etwa kalbsgroße Schwarze richtet sich auf, die langen Haare aufgestellt, wie die Stacheln eines Igels. Seine Ohren sind gespitzt, die Augen wie starr auf die Quelle jenes Lautes gerichtet, einen jeden Muskel in seinem Körper so angespannt, wie die Sehne eines Bogens. Und der Fenriswolf, er verharrt in dieser Position nahezu regungslos, dabei das kurze Eisen bei jeder seiner Bewegungen, bei jeder noch so kleinen Gewichtsverlagerung, jeder Drehung seines mächtigen Schädels gleich dem Ächzen der Verbannten leise rasselt, dabei die seltsamen Laute weiterhin und scheinbar unbeirrbar näher kommen: Schon haben sie den schmalen Streifen Wald, auf dessen nadelbedecktem Boden die Schritte dieser absonderlichen Tiere - es scheinen im Übrigen mehrere zu sein - welche sich offensichtlich allein auf ihren Hinterläufen fortbewegen müssen, wie Snorrin errät, nahezu hinter sich gelassen und streben nun dem offenen Felde zu. Der halbwüchsige Wolfsähnliche legt die Ohren an und knurrt bedrohlich: Er duckt sich, macht sich zum Sprung bereit... und hält dann mit einemmal, mitten in der Bewegung noch, verdutzt inne, die Augen vor Überraschung geweitet und das Gesicht der Ferne zugewandt und in des schwarzen Hundes Kopfe zur gleichen Zeit schon die Gedanken durcheinanderwirbeln, gleich den Wolken am sturmgepeitschten Horizont. Denn so wahr sein Name Snorrin ist, er ist sich sicher: Er kennt diesen Geruch! ---- Von dieser Erkenntnis aber wie von einem heftigen Schlag getroffen, gleich dem Tritt eines Gobbys, so hart, scheint er im ersten Moment gar sprachlos zu sein, so verblüfft ist er. Dann jedoch, nachdem der erste Schrecken kaum überwunden, kennt seine Freude schon keine Grenzen mehr und Snorrin, so wie er ist: ein großes Tier, an eine kurze Kette kalten Eisens gefesselt, den tosenden Sturm und das unaufhörliche Prasseln des Regens im Genick, er richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf - eine hoch aufragende, hagere Gestalt, das aschfarbene Fell vom Wind zerzaust, vor einem Himmel aus schwarzen, wirbelnden Wolken - wirft den Kopf zurück - und lässt alsdann ein Heulen ertönen gleich einem Schrei der die Dunkelheit zerreißt und die Stille durchbricht, wie die Welt ein zweites noch nicht gehört hat. Ein Heulen, das da geht durch Mark und Bein und dessen tiefer, durchdringender Klang weithin noch zu hören ist. Zur selben Zeit allerdings der Krieger Alrik Goriksson und sein Schüler sich noch immer durch Wind und Wetter, durch schlammigen Boden und hohes Gras kämpfen, die Köpfe gegen den Regen herabgesenkt, die Kleidung innerhalb kürzester Zeit bereits durchnässt bis auf den letzten Faden, kein trockenes Fleckchen Haut mehr am Körper, als da mit einemmal, das Heulen des Windes noch übertönend, ein gänzlich unerwarteter zwar, doch seltsam vertraut klingender Laut an ihre Ohren dringt. Gleich einem Ruf aus weiter Ferne. Benno, um einiges kleiner als sein Mentor, ein drahtiger, rothaariger Junge, blickt unwillkürlich auf und seine Hand fährt wie instinktiv nach dem Griff seines Schwertes. Seine Augen mustern die Umgebung wachsam. Der weißhaarige Krieger vor ihm jedoch, das Gesicht unter dem weiten Stoff seiner Gugel verborgen, den Blick wie stur gen Boden gerichtet, macht keine Anstalten langsamer zu werden oder aber auch nur mit dem kleinen Finger zu zucken und so auch hat Bennos Anspannung sich bald wieder gelegt. Seine Hand, den lederumwickelten Griff schmiedeeiserner Klinge noch immer fest umklammernd, zieht sich zurück. Den wolkenförmigen Knauf des Einhänders zieren Perlen aus gefallenem Wasser: wie zahllose kleine Bäche rinnen sie daran hinab, gleiten über das dunkle Leder dahinter, über die äußere Hülle der Schwertscheide hinweg, um sich endlich an derem tiefsten Punkt zu sammeln und schließlich dann sanft zu Boden zu fallen. Ein einziger großer Wassertropfen, ein Zusammenschluss vieler, dessen Weg ihn, aus dem Himmel kommend, über einige Umwege, direkt in die dunklen Tiefen des Erdreichs führt. "Benno!" Des bärtigen alten Mannes Stimme klingt überraschend rau und hohl - und so leise, dass Benno schon fast glauben möchte, er bilde sie sich bloß ein, und sie sei gar nicht wirklich... Seines Mentors Reaktion jedoch, als der da daraufhin plötzlich den Kopf wendet und seinen jungen Schüler auf Antwort heischend, gleich einer Katze auf der Lauer, mit dem Blick seiner haselnussfarbenen Augen bannt, straft Bennos Gedanken Lüge. "Benno verdammt, trödele nicht - wir vergeuden Tageslicht.", treibt Alrik den stumm in einigen Schrittlängen Abstand hinter ihm drein trottenden Jungen an, dessen Blick bis eben noch wie eine Fliege im Netz einer Spinne auf einen Punkt in der Ferne fixiert schien, sich bei den Worten seines Lehrmeisters jedoch nahezu augenblicklich auf ihn überträgt. Gehorsam senkt der halbwüchsige Bursche den Kopf, Strähnen roten Haares im Gesicht: "Ja, Alrik.", flüstert er und wagt es nicht dem Älteren dabei in die Augen zu blicken, "Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen - ich werde mich ab jetzt zusammenreißen, das verspreche ich." "Nun denn, so wollen wir es hoffen.", knurrt der Alte, nicht gerade überzeugt ob der Worte seines Schülers, und kneift die Augen zusammen. Er mustert den 16-jährigen eingehend - und ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfährt seine Brust: Der Junge nämlich, er sieht seinem Vater: jenem Krieger, den er, Alrik Goriksson, als junger Mann einstmals in einer Schlacht verloren - ein ebenso unnötiges wie tragisches Ereignis, das er, obwohl sich des Risikos durchaus bewusst, bis heute nicht wirklich verkraftet hat -, geradezu erschreckend ähnlich. Benno hat seinen Lehrmeister schon des Öfteren belogen, ihm zumindest aber nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt. "Ob dem diesmal wohl auch so ist?", fragt Alrik Goriksson sich stillschweigend - und kennt doch schon die Antwort. "Weißt du Benno, manchmal habe ich bei dir wirklich so das Gefühl, dass du dich überhaupt nicht für deine Berufung interessierst, das deine Ausbildung für dich nichts weiter ist denn eine lästige Verpflichtung, notgedrungen in Kauf genommen wie eine Scharte in der Klinge oder einen Kratzer im Schild.", spricht der alternde Wikinger in einer plötzlichen Anwandlung offen all jene Gedanken aus, die ihm nun schon seit einiger Zeit auf der Seele lasten. Er mustert seinen Schüler streng - und neugierig zugleich -, darauf hoffend wohl, dass dessen Antwort all seine Befürchtungen zerschlagen möge. "Ach, wenn sie doch nur "Nein" lautete!", so denkt Alrik es bei sich und betet zu den Göttern, sie mögen doch seinem Schüler die "richtigen" Worte eingeben... Seine Hoffnung jedoch, er fühlt sie schwinden, als der Halbwüchsige ihm daraufhin Antwort gewährt, den Blick gesenkt und die Stimme nicht mehr denn ein halblautes Flüstern: "Ich tue nur meine Pflicht, Alrik." "Soso, nur deine Pflicht also..." Der große Krieger und Anführer seines Volkes, sichtlich um Selbstbeherrschung ringend, schnaubt verächtlich. "Sag mir Benno, was willst du eigentlich?", fragt er, darum bemüht, dabei möglichst neutral zu klingen... Ein Hauch jenes gefährlich lauernden Untertons in seiner Stimme jedoch bleibt. Der alte Goriksson kann ihn nicht gänzlich unterdrücken. "Was willst du denn - wenn dir schon dein Leben als Krieger nichts taugt. Deine Herkunft, deine Zukunft... Bedeutet dir das denn alles nichts?" Der Wikinger fühlt wie sein Magen sich in Erwartung des Kommenden zusammenkrampft... Der Junge jedoch schweigt. Und das ist schließlich auch eine Antwort. ---- Und so denn auch erreichen sie nur wenig später, ein jeder von den Beiden wie tief in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, im strömenden Regen des Weißen Alten einsam am Rande eines lichten Wäldchens gelegenes Gehöft, von einem vor Freude kaum mehr an sich halten könnenden, triefnassen Snorrin lautstark begrüßt. "Nein Benno, nein!" Die Hände vor's Gesicht geschlagen, schüttelt Alrik Goriksson in gespielter Verzweiflung den Kopf. "Du musst den Arm schon hochnehmen", H-O-C-H-N-E-H-M-E-N sage ich - ja, genau so -, und den rechten Arm in einer Linie zum Körper bringen. Bei Keyhrs Klinge, so wie du den Bogen hältst sieht das eher so aus, als wolltest du den Pfeil mit Absicht im Boden versenken.", knurrt der Alte und kann einen Hauch von Ärger in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken: "Oh ihr Götter seid mir gnädig, du stellst dich aber auch wieder an heute! Du musst ja wahrlich hochmotiviert sein." "Hm..." "Na los, und jetzt schieß!" Snorrin, eine Kugel schwarzen Pelzes im Schatten eines Baumes, wird jäh aus seinem Traum gerissen, als der Pfeil, des Hundes ausgestreckten Hinterlauf nur knapp verfehlend, mit einem verräterischem Geräusch neben ihm im Gras landet. Dennoch hebt er nur einmal kurz den Kopf, einen raschen Blick auf die Umgebung werfend, und legt sich alsdann auch schon wieder zum schlafen nieder, unterdessen sein Herr, weniger phlegmatisch, die zunehmende Verzweiflung über seinen Schüler kaum mehr zu verbergen mag: "Oh Benno, was soll ich bloß mit dir machen?" Kategorie:Waruru Kategorie:Chronik